The Train Ride
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Spoilers! Albus and Rose's train ride to their first year at Hogwarts. On the train they meet a new friend with a familiar last name.


**The Train Ride:**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. would I be writing a fanfiction?**

**Warning: Spoilers from Deathly Hallows.**

Albus Potter turned to face his parents and sister one last time. He turned around and took a deep breath in as he followed his brother and cousin onto the train. He was very nervous about his first year at Hogwarts. He knew that he wouldn't have any friends, just family. Though he knew James wouldn't be much help and Rose, he thought, would prefer to talk with the more intelligent crowd.

When he found an empty compartment he sat down and watched the scenery go by. All he could think about was the sorting ceremony. He was so nervous he felt like puking. The door opening broke him from his thoughts. "Oh, Rose. Hello." Albus said as his redheaded cousin came into the compartment.

"Hope you don't mind some company Al." Rose said as she sat across from him. "I couldn't find anywhere else to sit."

Albus smiled at his cousin. "It's alright Rose. I was just thinking about the upcoming year."

Rose sat straight up. "Really? Me too!" Rose exclaimed. "I can't wait to see what houses we're in. I also can't wait to start the term. It should be really interesting to learn how to do magic. I mean we already know _how_ to do magic I just can't wait to learn spells and potions."

Albus just started at Rose as she rambled on and on about the upcoming term. Rose was cut off by the door to the compartment opening. Standing there was a small boy with black hair. "I'm sorry, it's just that every where else is full. Do you mind?" The boy asked.

Rose shook her head. "Not at all." Albus said as he motioned for the boy to sit down.

The boy smiled as he sat down next to Albus. "I'm Albus by the way. Albus Potter." Albus said as he held out his hand for the boy to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Ivor Dursley." The boy introduced himself.

Rose smiled. "I'm Rose Weasley." Rose told Ivor as she held out her hand.

Ivor shook Rose's hand. "I saw you two saying goodbye to your parents. My parents couldn't take me. They're muggles. According to my dad that is."

Rose and Albus stared at Ivor for a moment. Rose then leaned in and cleared her throat. "So, you're a muggle-born. I have a question. How'd you get to Diagon Alley? Our parent's took us, but your parents are muggles. So how'd you get there?"

Ivor blinked. He wasn't expecting that question. "Well, this big, giant guy showed up at our house. I think he said his name was Hagrid, anyway, he showed Dad and me how to get there and where to get our money exchanged to use in this world. He also took me today to platform 9 ¾. Mum and Dad wanted to come but they had work." Ivor explained to Albus and Rose.

For the rest of the train ride the three talked about various things. Rose and Albus also got Ivor to try some wizard treats. Ivor really enjoyed the pumpkin pasties. After a while it started to get dark outside. Rose looked at the two boys and saw that they were still in normal clothes. "You two better get changed." Rose informed them as she stood up. "I have a feeling we'll be there soon."

After Rose left the two boys got dressed. When she came back in they were sitting and talking. She sat back down with them and talked. An hour later they felt the train stop. Albus looked out the window and saw James and his friends get off the train. He then turned back to Rose and Ivor and said, "I think we're at the school."

The three of them took a deep breath in as they stood up and got off the train. The were nervous yet eager to start their education at one of the finest schools of wizardry. Albus looked at the school in the distance and smiled as he turned Rose and Ivor. He had a feeling that the three of them were going to have a lot of adventures.

**AN: At the end of **_**Deathly Hallows**_** I absolutely fell in love Albus Potter. So many possibilities. I will be writing A LOT of stories about him, Rose, and of course my own character Ivor. Anyway, please review.**

**Princess Cornelia**


End file.
